Multicomponent nanomaterials combine physical and biological properties of multiple materials within a single nanoconstruct. Multicomponent nanomaterials provide unique opportunities to combine properties offered separately into a single nanoconstruct. These opportunities can expand applications of a nanomaterials, such as providing simultaneous detection and treatment of various human diseases. Combining multiple components within a single nanomaterial poses significant synthesis challenges. Many efforts to combine different materials into a single nanomaterial result in the loss of one or more desired properties of the individual materials.
AuNP-DTDTPA has been conjugated with Gd, In, or 99mTc, and these elements have excellent molecular imaging capabilities. R. Zirbs, F. Kienberger, P. Hinterdorfer and W. H. Binder, Langmuir, “Directed assembly of Au nanoparticles onto planar surfaces via multiple hydrogen bonds,” 21, 8414-8421 (2005). This technique involved directed, specific molecular interactions to bind the particles to a monolayer surface. The surface was prepared with receptors, and Au nanoparticles covered with the matching barbituric acid receptors bound with high selectivity onto this surface by a self-assembly process mediated by multiple hydrogen bonds. The binding mechanism is highly specific. Dithiolated DTPA (DTDTPA) provides both soft N-donor and hard O-donor ligands. Unlike other N, O-ligands, DTPA forms kinetically inert and thermodynamically stable metal complexes under normal laboratory conditions. DTPA based metal chelates have shown excellent in vivo stability. F. N. Weizer V G, “The interaction of gold with gallium arsenide” Journal of Applied Physics, 1988, 64, 4618-4623. See, C. Alric, J. Taleb, G. Le Duc, C. Mandon, C. Billotey, A. Le Meur-Herland, T. Brochard, F. Vocanson, M. Janier, P. Perriat, S. Roux and O. Tillement, J Am Chem Soc, “Gadolinium chelate coated gold nanoparticles as contrast agents for both X-ray computed tomography and magnetic resonance imaging,” 2008, 130, 5908-5915.